


不必要なあなたの値打ち

by Key_kagi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_kagi/pseuds/Key_kagi
Summary: あるパーティにて。リヴァイは美しいヒストリア女王の姿を見て、彼女にとっての自分の価値について考えます。彼女は彼の人生に爪痕を遺して去っていく。しかし、彼女にとって彼は？
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Kudos: 1





	1. 歌曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unnecessary your value](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818624) by [Key_kagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_kagi/pseuds/Key_kagi). 



> 「Unnecessary your value」の日本語版です。特に理由もなく、日本語版を載せてみようと思いました。  
> たぶん皆さんの目には、これらの文は記号にしか見えないでしょう。  
> でも少し目でなぞって親しみを持ってくれると嬉しいです。

_百年後に 君を呼ぶよ_   
_そのとき きっと わかってほしい_

誰かが口ずさむ流行りの歌が聞こえたので、機嫌が悪くなった。嫌いなのである。深く耳を傾けずとも勝手に聞こえる歌詞を総合すると、身分違いだか家の問題だかで愛する女と結ばれない男がああだったらいいのに、こうだったらよかったのに、でもそうならないので生まれ変わってまた出会おう、と語る、どこにでもあるような恋の歌だ。毒にも薬にもならない。

そんなどこにでもある歌詞と旋律のどこがそんなに気に障るのかと問われてもうまく言葉にならないが、あちらこちらで何度も耳にしているうちに嫌いになった。無性に気に障る。

  
単なる条件反射かもしれない。この物悲しげな短調の歌が陽気な声で聞こえるとき、リヴァイは大抵機嫌が悪かった。  
今もそうなのかもしれない。まだ腹を立てるほどではない状況、しかしあとひと押し、というときにちょうどその歌が聞こえたので、気分を害する理由にした。  
貴族主催のパーティへの出席は、何回しても楽しくならない。見栄えのいい贅沢な料理や高価な酒にタダでありつける貴重な機会なのだから少しは得をしていると思えてもいいはずだが、貴族たちのきつい香水に自慢と口先だけの賞賛が主となるつまらない話でほとんどすべてが吹き飛ぶ。  
歌が聞こえるまで腹を立てずにいたのは、資金提供の見返りに顔を見せておく程度の簡単な職務を遂行するのに苛ついていても仕方ないからであり、どんなに話がつまらなかろうと金を出してくれている以上は感謝すべきだという意識も一応あるからである。出資にどんな意図が含まれていようと金は金だ。

それに、貴族全員が気に入らない人間性をしているわけでもない。興味のある話をする者も、有益な情報をもたらしてくれる者もいる。しかし、会場入りしてから話しかけてきた男の話はつまらなかった。  
壁際で不機嫌が目立たぬようにしていると、グラスを持ったハンジが軽い足取りで近づいてきた。ハンジは、以前ならこういった夜会には女らしくドレスを纏って、モブリットかミケ、あるいはエルヴィンをエスコート役にして参加していたが、団長に就任してからはリヴァイと同じく兵士としての正装で通している。

団長という地位にあるからには半端なドレスでは舐められてしまう、とのアドバイスがあり、本人もコルセットで締め上げられハイヒールで靴ずれに悩むのはごめんだと逃げたからだ。風呂には入り、サラサラになった髪はシニョンにし、化粧もし、眼鏡も縁が細く色のついた上品なものをかけている。

  
「ヒストリアがそろそろ会場入りするって。……なんでムカついてるの？」  
「ここでもこのクソみてぇな歌が聞こえる」  
「これ？ 今どこに行っても誰かが歌ってる歌じゃないか」  
「嫌な歌だ」  
「そう？ あとひと月もすれば廃れるんじゃないかな。女王陛下を見て機嫌を直せばいいよ」  
「……ヒストリアを見てなんで機嫌が直るんだ？」  
「人間、綺麗なものを見れば心が安らぐだろう？」

  
朗らかにそう言うので、どうだろうかとヒストリアの姿を思い浮かべる。

綺麗と言われればそうだ。客観的に見て彼女は美しい。透明感のある金の髪や少しだけ憂いの雫を垂らしたような蒼い瞳といった色合いもさることながら、顔貌はアルミンが上官に彼女の特徴を問われて急いで思いついたものが「可愛い」であったことに疑問を覚える余地はない。目や髪がどんな色であったとしてもヒストリアの美しさはいささかも揺らぐまい。初めて会った頃はまだ子供の域を出ていなかったが、女の成長とは恐ろしく、今ではたおやかな色香をも漂わせるようになっている。  
ハンジはああ、と納得した。

  
「リヴァイはヒストリアのドレス姿を見たことがないんだ」  
「戴冠式でも勲章授与式でも見たが」  
「ああいうシンプルなのじゃなくて、この会場にいる女性たちが着てるようなドレスだよ。フリルやレースの飾りがついてて、腰をギュって絞って胸を強調してスカートをふんわりさせたの」

  
それはなかった。  
ヒストリアは、兵団が戴く女王で、かつ現役の兵士でもある。そのことを強く民にアピールするために、正式な場では兵服としての正装を着ることも多い。驕奢を好まない王だとの認識も広めるため、ドレスを着るにしてもいたって簡素な白いものを着用する。  
「着飾ったヒストリア、びっくりするほど綺麗だよ。ほら、来た来た」  
ハンジは近くのテーブルにグラスを置き、敬意を払うべき女王を迎える用意をする。心持ちリヴァイも姿勢を正す。

  
ヒストリアは、主催の貴族である壮年の男にエスコートされてきた。  
下に下に、との触れもないのに、人々の喋り声が少なくなり、注目が集まっていく。  
ヒストリアと貴族の男の歩みは泰然と遅い。膨らんだスカートの長さは床にまで届いており、歩いても足先が裾から出ないほどだから、ヒストリアは歩きにくいのかもしれない。

  
そんな機能性が絶無のドレスが女王を彩る力といったらなかった。

  
生地は白を基調としたシルク。胸元から腹にかけて重厚で精密に施された薔薇の刺繍、一歩ごとに光を反射して煌めくビーズ、ふんだんに重ねられた繊細なレース。どれをとっても一流の職人の手腕が趣向を凝らした豪華なものだ。  
中でもリヴァイの目に好ましく映ったのが、首の後ろで結ばれたリボンだった。左右の広がりは対称的に色が異なる。それは白と黒の羽を伸ばす翼のよう――間違いなく自由の翼を模して結ばれていた。この世でただ一人、兵士でありながら女王、この奇妙な地位に立つヒストリアのためにあつらえられた衣装である。  
肩の出たデザインであるために首筋から胸回り、肩甲骨のあたりまで背中を晒された肌はドレスに劣らぬ滑らかさで白く、化粧の施された美貌は花のかんばせをより艶やかに際立たせている。  
会場では感嘆のため息が朝の鳥のさえずりの如く口々から漏れる。ほぅ、と声に出す者もあった。

  
「どう？」  
「なんだその自分が育てたような口ぶりは。……まあ、見事なもんだな」  
「ついこの間まで〝普通に美少女〟って感じだったのに、すっかり絶世の美女になっちゃって、女の子の成長って怖いねぇ。知り合ったのはそれほど昔じゃないけど、感慨深いものがあるよ。  
機嫌は直ったかい？」

  
直った。  
が、そのまま認めるとヒストリアへの下心を疑われそうだったので付け足す。

  
「歌もやんだしな」  
「もっと手放しで褒めてあげたらヒストリアも喜ぶのに」  
「俺に褒められても嬉しかねぇだろ」  
「そんなことないよ。とても頑張ってるんだから。  
……そうか、リヴァイは知らないんだ」  
「何をだ」  
「そのベルト、締めるサイズぴったり？」 と、腰のベルトを指す。  
「一人で完結して話を変えるな」  
「変えてない。ぴったり？」  
「？ ああ」  
「ドレスの下に付けるコルセットってね、例えるならその状態から穴４つ分くらい余計に締めるんだよ」  
ベルトの表面に触れる。  
「そんなに締まらねぇだろ。胴体潰すのか」  
「潰すんだ」

ハンジは痛そうに横腹を撫でる。

「矯正下着とか補正下着って呼ばれるのはだてじゃなくてさ。正常な状態なら胸から腹に向かって広がっていく肋骨を、広がらないように締めるんだよね。足で抑えて、力任せに思いっきり。めちゃくちゃ苦しいよ！ 普段から着けてる貴族の女性の骨は変形してるくらいだ。でも、ドレスを着るならつけてたほうが断然綺麗だったりする。お洒落は我慢とはよく言ったものだ」  
「お前がドレスを着てたときはそう苦しそうにも見えなかったが」  
「私は当然、緩めてもらったよ。息できないし。ニファがカーヤみたいなのじゃなくてよかった」

  
カーヤとは現在ハンジの補佐をしている兵士だ。補佐といっても実務ではなく身の回りの世話──具体的には毎日必ず体を拭かせ、服を洗濯したものに着替えさせ、最低でも週２回、できれば３回以上、どんなに忙しくても、どんなに時間がもったいないと嫌がっても風呂に入れるのを任務としている。

調査兵団の団長が小汚いと評判になるのは困ると考え、ウォール・マリア奪還後に調査兵団に入った兵士の中で、一番空気が読めない奴は誰だ、と、尋ねた何人かの人間が口と指を揃えた人物をリヴァイが直々に引っ張ってきた。  
週に２回すら風呂に入るのを拒もうとするなら何をしてもいいと許可をしたら、彼女は見事な才覚を見せた。毎日きっかり同じ時間に団長室や研究室を襲撃し、書類の処理や研究の中断を嫌がるハンジを風呂に入れる任務には失敗したことがない。床に身を投げ出してまで抵抗するハンジを捕まえ、両足を脇に抱えて颯爽と引きずっていく姿は一時期名物になった。

  
「もしかして、お前が最近ドレスを着ようとしないのはそのせいか」  
「それもある！ あの子は私の肋骨が折れるまで締めるよ！ 厄介な子を連れてきてくれた！」

  
何をしてもいいカーヤは後ろに引きずる上司を一歩ごとに踵で蹴りつけても気にせず進むので、床との摩擦と後ろ蹴りに悲鳴をあげるはめになるハンジは、床に引っ掛けて爪を折り、連行される様を見たピクシスに風呂にくらい入れと窘められてからは背中を押される程度で素直に浴場に向かうようになっている。

  
「賞与が出せねぇのがまったく申し訳ねぇ」  
「いつか椅子で寝てるリヴァイに寝巻きを着せてベッドに放り込む人材を見つけてやる」  
とハンジは悔しがる  
「あぁ、私のことはどうでもいいんだ。だからね、ヒストリアはあそこにああやって、苦しそうな顔もしないで立っているだけでもすごく努力してるってことが言いたかったんだよ。綺麗だって褒められたら嬉しいに決まってる」  
「……話す機会があれば何か褒め言葉を考えておく」  
「リヴァイは気の利いたこと言おうとすると大抵伝わらないから、『綺麗だ』って言えばいいんだよ」  
「……………………」

主催の男のスピーチが始まった。  
紳士淑女の皆様、本日はお集まりいただきありがとうございます。とても今夜はとても素晴らしい夜ですね。このたびはありがたいことに女王陛下をお迎えする栄誉を頂戴いたしまして……」  
だらだらだら……と続く。

  
リヴァイは彼の近くに立つヒストリアを眺めていた。そばで親衛隊の若い男が三人、隙なく周囲に注意を配っている。暴漢が現れた際、一人が応戦し、一人が自分の体を盾にして守り、一人が退路を確保する編成をしているのが見て取れる。警備に問題はなさそうだ。  
しかし目を逸らさずにいたのは、警備に不安を覚えたのでも眼福を満喫しようとしたのでもなくて、どことなくヒストリアの表情が虚ろだったからだ。ただ胴体が締め付けられて息が苦しいだけならいいのだが、トラブルでもあったなら対処をハンジと相談しなくてはならない。ヒストリアの難事を排除するのは兵団の中でもとりわけ彼らの仕事だ。一点の、どうしようもない役割から逃がしてやれない限り、それは必ずの責務だった。

  
変化は一瞬だった。

  
リヴァイは自分がすべきことについて何をすればいいのかが思考しなくてもわかる。どうすると考える前に駆けた。押しのけた人間から驚きの声が次々に上がる中、「ええ？」とハンジの声だけがよく聞こえた。  
目から光が消え、膝から力が抜ける寸前に、リヴァイの腕はヒストリアの体へ回った。  
男のどよめきと、女の黄色い声。くだらない勘違いに、馬鹿が、と胸中で罵る。  
が、無視して、手を取った。冷たい。

  
「ヒストリア。聞こえてたら少しでいいから握れ」  
反応はない。  
「兵士長」

親衛隊の一人、金髪の男が強めに呼びかけてくる。兵士長といえども突然女王に抱きつく男を彼らが排除しようとしなかったのは、その必要性を正しく認識していたからだ。仕事を盗られて、しかしそれがリヴァイ兵士長なので反応にまどっている。  
「女王陛下のお出ましは終わりだ」

  
腕の中のヒストリアを抱き上げる。こんなに小さな体を運ぶのに、担架を待つまでもあるまい。  
「リヴァイ！」  
ハンジが追いついてくるのに、顔を向ける。  
「気を失った。どこか悪いらしい」  
「びっくりした。いきなり走り出すからヒストリアがあんまり綺麗すぎて我慢できずに公開プロポーズするのかと思った。かと思ったら腰に腕回して手を取るからダンスでもしようとするのかと思ったけど『今!?』って思った」  
「思った」が多すぎる発言をした後、息を吐いて落ち着き、真剣に尋ねる。

  
「大丈夫？」  
「わからん」

  
「兵士長、こちらへ」  
赤髪と黒髪の親衛隊兵士が人をどかして作っていた扉への道を歩かせてもらう。

  
ヒストリアの息は聞こえないほどに細い。


	2. 魅力的な

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女王は魅力的です。それは、美しいからだけではありませんね？

ベッドにヒストリアを横たえさせると、ドレスを寛げるから出て行けと男は部屋から追い出された。  
リヴァイは親衛隊がドアの両脇に立ち警備の態勢を整えたその横で壁にもたれる。金髪の『なんでまだいるんだろう？』という視線は無視した。  
時折ハンジと侍女がお互いに何か頼み合う会話が聞こえてきて、本人の意識がない状態でドレスを脱がすのはかなりの手間なのだと知れる。  
ほどなく、医者が助手を伴ってやってきて部屋に入った。明らかな安堵が部屋の中から伝わってくるまで、さほど時間はかからなかった。  
医者が退室するのと同時にハンジも出てきた。

  
「様子は？」  
「脳貧血だって。若い女の子によくあるやつ。やっぱりコルセットは体に良くないね」  
「卒中の可能性は？」  
「呼吸も脈も安定してる。ないよ。私は会場に戻るけど、リヴァイはどうする？」  
「後から行く」

  
無断で中へ入ると、ベッドの傍らから『あー！ 勝手に入って来た！』と咎め立てる目つきをしたのは侍女だった。

彼女は正しい。ヒストリアが着けていたドレスやアクセサリーはまだ散らかったままで、すなわちそこは淑女の寝室だった。三十路の男が入っていい道理はない。  
「兵士長、困ります」  
この侍女はアデーレという。経歴的に兵団側に都合のいい人物としてヒストリア付きの侍女に抜擢されたのに、ヒストリアに不利益なこととなると兵団の上層部にも遠慮なく楯突くので評判が高い。礼儀のなっていない兵士長がベッドに近づくのにも距離を詰めてきっぱり阻止する。  
だから声をかけずに入ったのだが。入室を求めても許可が得られるはずがない。

  
「様子を見たいだけだ。他意はねぇよ」  
「他意がないなら片付けますので少し後ろを向いて待っていてください」  
素直に従う。布を翻すバサっという音がした。ガコッ、ガサガサとそのあたりの物を次々カバンに突っ込んで、ガッガッと床でカバンを滑らせる音がしてから、  
「どうぞ」  
手早くリヴァイの目から隠すためにすべてベッドの下に押し込んでいた。

  
「家族でも夫でもないんですから、眠っている女王にあまり近寄っちゃダメですよ」  
顔色を窺おうとすると押しのけられる。  
「ここまで俺が運んでる」  
「兵士長が女王のためにやっていいのは緊急搬送までです。女王に尽くすのは民の義務で、義務とは果たしても特権を付与されるものではありません」aaa  
「勘弁しろ」

  
頼むと、アデーレは片足に体重をかけて首を伸ばし、兵士長が入ってしまったのを引き戻すべきかどうか目線で相談しあっていた親衛隊たちに言った。  
「そこはなんなの」  
赤髪がそれで了解した。  
「僕たちは引き続き扉の前で警備を続けるから、何か用事があれば呼んでくれ」  
侍女とリヴァイを部屋に残し、パタン、と扉が閉じる。

  
数秒、「あともう一つあった用事」か何かで再び扉が開いたりしないか見つめてから、アデーレは譲った。  
「触るのはダメですよ」  
彼女が物怖じせずリヴァイと話をするのは、彼女が厳密には兵団に属する身分ではなく、何をしようともリヴァイに懲罰権がないことと、何もされやしないとの信用があるからだ。

恐れられ畏まられることの多いリヴァイだが、話題があれば話は続くほうだし、常にヒストリアの周囲に神経を巡らせているアデーレにとってリヴァイは兵団の重要な情報源で、リヴァイにとってもアデーレは憲兵に取捨選択されていない女王の暮らしの様子聞き取れる貴重な人材だ。お互い外に出せない情報に幕をかけながら機会があれば世間話をする。

  
「貧血だそうだな？」  
「医者はそうだと。調子は昨日から悪かったですし、夜会の準備も楽なものではありませんし、倒れても不思議ではない体調でした」  
『楽じゃない夜会の準備』は、ハンジが言ったようなコルセットの締め付けのほかにもあるのだろう。女とは妙なところで苦労をしなくてはならないものらしい。  
「昨日から悪かったのか？」  
アデーレは失言したと指で唇を押さえた。  
「大丈夫です。病気みたいなものですから」  
「大丈夫だと思える要素が一つもねぇ」  
「大丈夫です」

  
顔を背けて、口元を手で作った戸で隠した。本来リヴァイが聞くべきでないことを言う、聞くか聞かないかはそちらに任せる、ということだ。  
聞き取るために聴覚を意識した。本当に、聞き取ろうとしなければ聞こえなかったであろうかすれた囁きだった。

  
「２日目なだけです」  
２日目？  
聞きとったことと理解に至っていないことを読んだアデーレは視線を横に向けたまま、何気ないふうに侍女として姿勢よく立ち、腹の前で手を重ねる。  
「……俺は何も聞いてない」  
「私が何も言っておりませんからね」  
「そんなに悪いなら欠席すればよかっただろう」  
「立ち居が困難なほどではありませんでしたから。これが自分の〝仕事〟である以上、本人も欠席は希望しませんでしたし。面倒くさがってはいましたけど。  
さあ、そろそろお戻りください。兵士長と踊りたい貴婦人が首を長くしてお待ちしていますよ」  
「踊りの類いはほとんど断ってる」

  
軽く浮かんだ笑みは些かも揺るがなかったが、頬に『なんだこのしつこいおっさん』と書かれた。  
「……目が覚めるまでいたい。邪魔はしねぇ」  
と。  
アデーレはきょとんとして、それから、  
笑い出した。  
「アハッ、アハハハハ！」  
手を叩き、胸のあたりでトレイか何かを抱きしめるようにし、体を曲げ、全身で笑った。

  
『どうした!? 何があった!?』  
外から扉がノックされる。  
唇を震えさせながら、  
「何でもない！ 兵士長が冗談を仰ったの！」  
扉の向こうが動揺した。  
『兵士長が冗談……!?』  
「女王には何もないから」  
『そ、そうか』

  
「冗談を言った覚えはねぇ」  
不機嫌を漏らす。侍女は「アハハハ」と続けて笑い、一つ咳をして区切る。  
「超面白いですよ。兵士長が、たかが女の貧血でそんな、側にいたいなんて。すごい。心配をしている」

  
『兵士長が』。これには様々な意味が込められていた。三十も過ぎた大の男が。または、何百もの兵士を死なせ、屍を踏み越えて生き延びてきた調査兵団の英雄が。

……この美しい少女を、たった数年前まで忌み憎み死に絶えろと願って戦ってきた醜い巨人にして、13年をかけて散華させるつもりの兵団の人間が。  
だが、アデーレはとりたて悪意で言っているのでも当てこすっているのでもない。彼女はヒストリアの側に在る以上、事情は飲み込んでいる。ほかに道がないことも承知している。受け入れはしないが、そうするしかないと判断している者を批判はしない。なので、かなり素直に、『それで貧血ごときにおろおろするのは面白い』と笑っているのである。  
そうやって笑ったのはリヴァイへの気遣いでもある。  
もし笑うのでなければ、彼女は怒らなくてはならない。

**生贄は供物として捧げられるまで生きていてくれなければ困る。**

リヴァイとヒストリアの間にはどうしても含まれてしまう、この非道な意味のために。

  
「二つ言いたい。一つ、俺は必要ならどんな残虐な行いでもできる。それが最善ならやる。二つ、貧血でも人によっては心配もする」  
「この心配は必要ですか？」  
「必要ないか？」  
「必ずしもは。保証いたしますが、外の三人、ダグラス、フォルカー、スタンは忠誠心の高い親衛隊の精鋭で、警備は万全です。彼らは命に換えても陛下をお守りします。身の回りの世話は私の仕事で……兵士長がなさるのは少々以上に問題があるかと」  
あなたがお出ましにならなくとも、と言外に言うそれに反論はない。その通り、ヒストリアに対して、リヴァイにしかできないことなどない。もし倒れたとき手を貸さなかったとしても、親衛隊の誰かが滞りなく同じ役目を果たした。  
「俺に必要だ」

  
言い切ると、またケタケタ笑う。さすがに失礼だろうと睥睨する。

彼女は「もー」と、楽しそうな笑いから苦い笑いに変えた。「今笑ったのはヒストリアのほうへです。ふふ、本当はですね、私は『調子良くないんだから手抜きしましょう』と言ったのです。……コルセットとは、補正のため凄まじく体を締めるものなのですが」  
「らしいな」  
「ヒストリアはこう言いました。『今日は兵長が来るからやだ』と。感動した私はこの手と足でがっつり締め、着付けしました。それで倒れてちゃあ、元も子もないですね」  
「…………」  
「兵士長に、〝女王様〟、頑張ってるところを見せたかったんですね」  
「…………」  
「ドレス姿をパーティで見せるたび何も知らない上流階級から新規の縁談と前回の申し込みへの返答要求が殺到するので、兵士長の反応も見てみたかったのではないでしょうか。前回ハンジ団長やアルミンさんがいらした際にもとても褒めていらっしゃいましたし」

  
また吹き出して震えだす。  
「そ、そんな心意気で挑んだら、倒れて、可哀想に。でもそうしたら、兵士長が、『目覚めを待ちたい』って、側を離れようとしなくて……兵士長、ふふっ……王子様……！」  
「ヒストリアに王子様は必要ないか？」

  
黙ったままでいたらいつまでも笑いそうなのでやけになると、はたとアデーレは真顔になった。思い出したようにヒストリアの顔を覗き込んで、扉へ向かう。  
「私、帰りの着替えを用意して参ります。15分ほどで戻りますが、その間に目を覚ましましたら、テーブルのポットに水を入れてあるので飲ませてやってください。朝からろくに飲食をしていないので欲しがるでしょう。  
あと、二人きりになっても手をお触れにはなりませんように。未婚の女王ですからね」  
「言い返すわけじゃねぇんだが、既婚なら触ってもいいのか？」  
「夫の許可が下りるか、兵士長自身が良人になるかのどちらかで可能となります」  
「何もしねぇよ」  
「ヒストリアに触りたくない男性はいません」

  
本気なのか軽口なのか判別し難い口調で断定してから出て行く。常日頃から殉死してやるから覚悟していろと周囲を脅す女である。侍女として間違いのない人選ではあった。調査兵団からの人気は高いのだが、憲兵辺りからは「あいつ辞めさせろ」と声が上がっている。有能な証拠である。

  
触らなければ近寄ってもいいようなので、枕元まで行って顔色を確かめる。化粧の上からでも明らかな血の気のなさは依然回復しておらず、殊に目の下の青さは酷かった。  
額に手を当てる。とても冷たかった。でも、死体よりはずっとましだ。ヒストリアはいずれ目覚める。  
……温かさは残らず、若い女特有のすべらかな肌の感触とおしろいの細かな粉が残った手のひらをじっと見る。

  
触った。触らないようと言い置かれて釘など刺すなと請け合ってから１分もしないうちに触った。絶対に触るだろうと思われていて、そのあからさまな態度に辟易したくせに、辟易したまま触った。  
遠い昔に味わったやるせなさと自己嫌悪に似た気分になった。  
言い訳はある。経験上、触れれば死にゆくものかそうでないかはわかる。医者の診察結果を改めて自分で反復できれば安心できる。部下が戦えないなら状態を正しく把握するのは上官の責務だ。

  
だがヒストリアは今や部下ではなく未婚の女王で、ここは地下街でも戦場でもなく年頃の娘の寝室だった。リヴァイは上着に手を擦り付けた。  
椅子を引き寄せ、手が届かない範囲に置いて座り、横から見つめる。

  
ヒストリアはいい女だ。

  
クリスタと偽りの名であった頃は絵本の世界の住人のように性格の良い娘で、女神と呼ばれ、誰が集計したのか同期の少年たちにとって結婚したい女子第１位だったと誰かが話しているのを耳にしたことがある。だがリヴァイはそんな生き方をしていた彼女をひとかけらも知らない。リヴァイにとってヒストリア以外のものである彼女は知らない。  
部下として配属させた当初、彼女はその身に過ぎる不可思議な運命に翻弄され、否応なく腕をつかまれて引きずられるのを振り払えもしない傷ついた子供だった。時を経るごとに、運命はより過酷に、醜悪になっていったが──  
この女王は大人になり、自分の足で暗闇の隘路を歩いている。  
血筋の値打ちも見目の麗しさも些細なことだった。

ヒストリアはいい女だ。


	3. 甘やかな

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼はせいいっぱいがんばった

前触れもなく、鋭く吸った息が止まった。椅子を蹴って駆け寄る。ヒストリアは掻きむしるように喉を抑えて足を浮かせ、横向きに縮こまって激しく咳き込んだ。喉にひっかかる、毒を盛られたような咳き込み方だった。

  
「げほっげほっ、こほっ、げほっ、うっ、ぐっ」  
「ヒストリア、大丈夫か」  
丸まった背に手を添える。叩くかさするか一瞬迷ったが、飲食をしていないとのことだから毒は飲んでいない。さする。

いったん離れ、サイドテーブルのポットの中身を数滴手のひらに落として舐めた後、グラスに注ぐ。  
「水だ。飲めるか」  
「……み、」

  
宙に手を伸ばしてさまよわせる彼女に手を貸して上半身を起こすのを手伝う。水を顔の前に差し出すとヒストリアはリヴァイの手ごと両手でグラスを掴んで一気に飲み干した。  
再び咳き込む。寄りかかってくる背を撫で、２杯目を注いでやるとそれもたちまち飲んでしまった。

  
「水……水、やっと飲めた……ありがと、アデ……」  
肩で息をする彼女は、ほんの10センチほどの近さでリヴァイの顔を見、身を寄せているのが侍女でないと気づき全身を引きつらせた。  
「れあああああぁあああああああ!?」

  
と、グラスを手から落としてベッドの端まで下がる。  
割と傷つく。  
背に当てていた手が空いたので、底に残っていた水がこぼれシーツにわずかなシミを作ったグラスを拾う。

  
「陛下!?」  
今度はノックなしに扉が開き金髪が飛び込んでくる。ベッド脇に膝をついた。ヒストリアを労わりつつ、鋭くリヴァイを睨む。  
「兵士長、一体何を!?」  
「……もがき苦しんでいたから水を与えた」  
「あ、ああ……？ あっ！ スタン、なんでもない。何かされたとかじゃない。ごめんなさい、アデーレだと思い込んでたのにいきなり兵長がいたからびっくりしたの、それだけ」  
「そうでしたか」

金髪は『そうだよな、俺もなんでいるのかわからんもん』といったふうに頷いた。

「陛下は、どこか痛いところでも？」  
金髪と違い、赤髪の兵士はゆっくりと歩いてきて、落ち着いて尋ねる。黒髪は開いた扉の前で外向きに待機している。  
「喉が乾き過ぎて、張り付いちゃって。水を飲んだからもう平気」  
「まだ少し残ってる」  
ポットを揺らして水の音を聴かせるとヒストリアは恥じらったように目を伏せた。  
「……ください」  
最後まで注いで、渡す。

  
コクコクとヒストリアが喉を鳴らしている間に、赤髪は壁際のチェストに畳んで置かれていた白いショールを手に取った。広げて女王の肩を包み、代わりに飲み終わったグラスを受け取る。優しくさりげなく、紳士の見本のような所作で、女に遠慮すらさせず当然の待遇として受け入れられる洗練のされ方に育ちというものを感じる。

行儀作法やマナーは一通り、やろうとすれば一般人のレベルよりはうまくやれるよう身につけたが、こういう貴族出身の男がやるような自然さでは自分はできない、とリヴァイは思う。

  
「食事も持って来ましょう。リクエストはありますか？」  
「温かいものが食べたいな。会場で、トマトを煮たものの匂いがしたけどあれは何だった？」  
「鶏肉とポテトのトマト煮です」  
「それがいい。あとはなんでも」  
「デザートは？」  
「デザート……」

  
なぜかヒストリアはリヴァイを見てから声を小さくして、  
「栗のケーキ、あったら」  
「かしこまりました。フォルカー、」  
「くぉら、誰が入っていいって言った」

  
赤髪が振り向くとちょうど黒髪の横からアデーレが大きな衣装鞄を両手に持ってつかつか入ってきたところだった。  
金髪が真面目な対抗心でもって胸を張る。  
「陛下の悲鳴が聞こえたからやむなく入室した」  
「悲鳴の理由は側にいるのは君だと思い込んでいたら兵士長だったので驚愕なさったのだそうだ」  
怪しげに見つめられて、リヴァイは答える。  
「咳き込んでいたから水を飲ませた」  
「そうでしたか。ありがとうございます」

  
金髪を押しのけてアデーレはベッドサイドに鞄を置いた。  
ヒストリアが肩を縮めるようにしてリヴァイをうかがう。

  
「あの。どうして、兵長がここに？」  
「覚えてない？ あなたが倒れそうだって、兵士長が真っ先に気づいて頽れる寸前に抱きとめられたそうよ。ここに運んだのも兵士長」  
金髪が『兵士長がいなくても俺たちが滞りなくお支えしたというのに』と不満そうな顔をしている。  
「それからずっと、ここに？」  
「そうね、ずっと」  
「ど、どうして？」  
そこを代わりに答えるつもりはないアデーレは視線で『どうぞ』と促す。

  
「言いたいことがあった。会場には戻って来ねぇだろうから待ってた」  
「言いたいこと？」  
どこかひるんでいるヒストリアだったが、怯えさせるようなことを言うつもりではない。

「ヒストリア、無理をするな。どうしても体調を整えきれないときは休め。健康でいることもお前の仕事だ。あんなツラで卒倒されたら周りも心配する」

と、言葉を止める。間違えた。アルミンが以前彼女にかけた「君が生きてることは大事な務めだ」を、もっと──生きているだけでは足りない、健やかでなければならないのだという意味を込めて言ったつもりだったのだが、リヴァイが口に出すとただの説教だった。

彼女が背負っているものを思えば優しくしてやりたいのだが、うまく形にしたものが渡せない。  
自己管理のなってない部下を叱るように聞こえるだけならまだよかった。

  
ヒストリアは、温かみのあるまなざしになってから『何か』に思い当たって一転、寂しそうに微笑んだ。  
「はい。私に何かあったら、取り返しがつきませんよね。自覚が足りませんでした、申し訳ありません。以後気をつけます」

  
──こう、とらえられてしまうのだ。ヒストリアまでの距離は２メートルもない。一体どこで意味が捻じれてしまうのだろう。  
王家の血筋とはいえ、ヒストリアは王族としての教育を即位するまでされていなかった。無論、夜会において守るべき正しいマナーも知らなかった。プライドだけは高い貴族たちの称賛を受けられるまでに美しく振る舞えるようになったのは学んだからだ。

彼女は頑張っている。それがわからないリヴァイではない。

  
何事か言いかけた金髪の踵をヒストリアに気づかれない角度で赤髪が蹴った。金髪は眉下の彫りを濃くしたが声は上げなかった。侍女が薄い唇の端を片方だけ動かす。

  
きっと、全く同じことでも、104期の誰かが口にしたならリヴァイが思った通りの意味で伝わったはずだ。しかし、彼の立場は、同期の友人たちとは違う。ヒストリアを贄として必要としている。 これは否定できない。彼女からすれば少なくない割合で含まれる。彼女が彼との距離を決めるには十分な割合で含まれる。  
歯がゆくやるせないが、まさか舌打ちするわけにもいかない。  
言おうとしていたことの残りも伝えたところで喜ばれはしないだろう……

しかしハンジの明るい「嬉しいに決まってる」の声が頭をよぎった。逡巡したが、侍女に大笑いされてまで待っていたのに言わないのも損だった。不調の中頑張ったというのに、叱責を受けただけだったとヒストリアの気持ちを終わらせたくもない。

  
「責めてるんじゃない。謝らなくていい。  
それと、俺にこんなことを言われても嬉しくはないだろうが……ドレス姿のお前は綺麗だった」  
「……え？」  
「だが、倒れるくらいなら着るな。体調は何にも優先させろ。言いたかったのはこれだけだ。気をつけて帰れ」

  
リヴァイがベッドに背を向けると、「うーむ」と小さく声がした。肩越しに振り返る。アデーレは顎に指を当てたまま目を大きく瞬かせた。何も挟んだつもりはなかったらしい。  
視線を移し、面食らっているヒストリアにもう一言、伝える。

  
「言うまでもないと思ったんだが一応言っておく。俺にしかできないことはないだろうが、俺にもできることなら当てにしてくれ。少なくとも担架の代わりにくらいにはなれる」  
「お礼には何を？」  
スッと滑り込ませるように侍女は抜け目なく問う。  
見損なうんじゃねぇ──と一度思ってから、意図を理解する。  
「今日のようなドレスを着て俺と踊れ。体調が良いときにな」  
これはうまく返せたと、ささやかな自己満足を得た。

  
部屋を出るのに赤髪がついてきて、黒髪が敬礼ではなく会釈をして見送り扉を閉める。  
赤髪はリヴァイの横を、ただし１センチたりともつま先をリヴァイより前には出さずに歩きながら、柔和に、

  
「スタンの顔がうるさくてすみません」  
「あいつは感情の制御を覚えたほうがいいな」  
「あれも使いようによっては便利なんです」

  
間を持たせようとしているのか、彼は聞いてもいないことを蛍が飛ぶように話した。

「陛下は _マロンクリームのケーキ_ がお好きなんですよ。控えめに欲しがるご様子がお可愛らしくて、わかっていてもついリクエストを聞いてしまいます」のあたりだけは、いつかパーティで一緒になったときは取ってやろうと記憶に残しておく。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赤髪 ダグラス/Douglas  
> 金髪 スタン/Stan  
> 黒髪 フォルカー/Volker  
> 侍女 アデーレ/Adele


End file.
